Soul Barter Twilight Version
by Kaylahale18
Summary: It's that at one point or another they all abuse their power and turn away from the ideals that they first held. They abandoned the beliefs that they once held and purely focused on their own power. As gods became devils, kings became dethroned and beheaded, and heroes hurt those closest to them. In the end, they all fade away in time. OOC/AU
1. Prologue: Gods and Devils

Soul Barter

Gods and Devils

**AN: Hey guys I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I could I would love to own Jasper. That man is delicious.**

Jasper POV

"Heroes, kings, angels, gods, and sometimes devils. They all may seem different in every way possible but they normally have one thing in common. What would that be?" The teacher glares around the room to only see sheepish students and one half asleep.

With a very strict tone he stated loudly, "Jasper do you mind telling me the linking factor in these groups?" It did not even stir the student who now head in hand sleeping soundly. The teacher walks over infuriated with his student who has shown no concern for his class. Clearing his throat he loudly states, "Mr. Whitlock would you like to tell me anything about these who are feared and revered in the society of their time?"

The teacher waits a moment before checking to see if this statement woke the student up. Seeing that it had no effect on the student, that is now drooling on desk and hearing laughter starting in the background. He walks back up towards his desk and with an evil grin says, "Well if Mr. Whitlock won't answer the question and only wants to sleep. Well he can sleep after scho-" at this moment the students head shoots up.

He loudly states, "I'm sorry for taking so long to think, Mr. Gormein. I think I know the answer now."

The teacher in disbelief looks at him and says, "Well ok what is it then?"

The student states, "Well at first I believed it was as you were saying, that they all were respected. However, the devils would not fit in this group. Then I thought maybe it was fear from those who say that they respect them but this does not seem right either. Then I found what I was looking for. It was not that others feared their power; it's that at one point or another they all abuse their power and turn away from the ideals that they first held. They abandoned the beliefs that they once held and purely focused on their own power. As gods became devils, kings became dethroned and beheaded, and heroes hurt those closest to them. In the end, they all fade away in time. The only thing left are the pictures and poems of when they were great."

The teacher was visibly shocked at the response given by a student that was asleep only two seconds ago. "That was very good, however, I will still see you after class." Mr. Gormein said as he looked at his watch to see only a few seconds left in class.

Jasper just shrugs his shoulders and states, "This is what I mean about those abusing their power. He says he will let me go if I answered his question. I did and yet he still wants to punish me."

Mr. Gormein flustered tries to respond, but the bell rings and all the students rush out quickly only having a few valuable seconds in between each class. Jasper storms out of the class with the rest of the students. Rushing down the hall all he can see is red bumping into people without a single care. Going faster and faster he felt like he was a cannonball going down the hall. Throwing open his locker and rummaging through his coat he grabs his smokes and a light. Slamming the locker so hard he could hear the things people had hanging on their lockers fall down. Trying his best not to crush his smokes, he walks down to the second floor bathroom and checks the stalls. Seeing that no one is around he opens the window, takes a deep breath and jumps out.

**Tell me what you think. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Smoking Rooftops

Soul Barter

Smoking rooftops

**AN: Alright here is chapter one already for your viewing. Hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Emmett POV

The bell rings and the halls empty as everyone shuffles to their classes. The halls are empty, not a soul around except a tall, rather short haired boy. Walking down the hall slowly eating a bag of chips when he hears a familiar voice coming for one of the class rooms, "I am going to kill you slowly Seth."

A smile comes over his face and he turns and enters the room. With a mouth full of food he mumbles something unintelligible. "What are you even trying to say," says a female voice while throwing different paint brushes at him. "Emmett, chew and sallow before you try to talk to me," she says.

One brush hits him right in the face and a laugh comes from the skinny boy with black hair sitting next to her. "Look out she is a cold hearted killer!" exclaims the boy as he takes cover behind a canvas.

She raised her hand in a fist and nearly punched right through the painting but Emmett quickly says, "Let's not murder anyone or ruin hard work Alice." She glares back and takes a deep breath and lowers her hand.

Alice looks at Emmett and says, "Have you talked to him today? I am worried about him. He hasn't been eating lately and seems kind of out of it."

Emmett responds, "I was just on my way to go see him. We do have study hall together so I'll talk to him then alright? You know what it costs for my help."

She sighs, "I know a peanut butter and potato chip sandwich. Which is probably the most disgusting thing I could ever imagine..." Emmett smiles and begins to walk always before saying,

"Don't knock it before you try it."

Once again, taking his time in the hall before he has to go to his study hall, Emmett wanders his way further down to the second floor. As he sees Mr. Gormein in the hall, he quickly darts into the bathroom. Mr. Gormein rushes down the hall to chase after him. Emmett sees the window open and looks out. He can hear Mr. Gormein's heavy leather shoes hit the floor. No time left he jumps out the window and shuts it behind himself. He is on the roof that is just under the window. Trying to be quiet, he hears what sounds to be some angry German mumbling and a few seconds later the door slams shut. "That was so fucking close," he mumbled to himself as he slid down the wall.

"Yeah, no shitting that was closer than what I thought it was going to be. I thought I was done for when I saw you come flying out the window." A sheer look of panic comes over Emmett's face terrified he escaped one teacher into the jaws of another.

Edward POV

The bell rings perfectly on time as he reached the bottom of his notebook, every single line used and filled exactly to the same length. Closing his notebook, he files away all his papers nice and neat. "Wow, I am always impressed by how organized you are. It never fails that everything falls right into place for you Eddie boy." said the boy who sits behind him.

"Well when you are well prepared it appears to make everything fall into place. And how many times do I have to tell you _Jakey_ not to call me that?"

Jake responds with a chuckle, "As many times as I tell you not to call me that _Eddie_." Grabbing his bag and walking towards the door, "Come on Mr. Perfect, at this rate we'll be late to art."

Rushing by Jake, Edward says, "Like I would ever let that happen!"

Jake laughs and chases after him and ends up racing him up two floors and halfway across the school to get to the art room. "I beat you!" exclaimed Jake turning to see Edward out of breath and trailing behind.

"Well I didn't do sports like you Mr. All-star." Edward said bitterly. Walking into the class room they hear,

"You know you're gonna be late."

"I know that just shut up! Hey don't touch my stuff. I'm still working here."

"Hey, I am just trying to help you. And if I help you I can skip some of Mrs. Florrie's boring class. I swear she just talks about nothing for the whole time and," Edward and Jake walk into the room to find Seth hard at work trying to finish his art project with Alice rambling off in the background, getting distracted by various objects in the room.

"Hey Seth it looks pretty good, when will it be done?" asks Edward.

"I am not too sure because it was due yesterday." Seth laughs and added, "Miss Sparrow gives me extra time like it is candy so I am not worried. I just need something to be the center point in it."

"Well think about that later you need to get out of here. I heard that Mr. Gormein is in a really bad mood today. I'll clean-up for you so don't worry about it, alright?"

Seth with a very happy look on his face says, "Thanks so much. He already wants to kill me for skipping last week. Alright, so I'll see you at lunch then." Edward just waves him off.

"And you know what else just really pisses me off about her?" Alice no longer distracted by random things around the room turns around and angrily says, "Where the fuck did Seth go? I am going to have some strong words and a hard kick for him later." She then grabs her bags and storms out of the room still ranting about Seth leaving her behind.

"When do you think she'll ever stop getting distracted by random things while in the middle of talking?" Jake jokingly asks Edward.

"About the same time people walk through walls and shoot fire from their hands." They both just laugh it off.

"SHIT! Damn it all to hell!" Edward exclaims.

Jake jumps and asks, "What happened?"

Edward replies by turning around and pointing to his tie, which he always wears. Jake spots a rather large paint spot on Edward's tie. "I got to go fix this I will be right back." Edward rushes out of the door before Jake can even respond.

He rushed down to the second floor bathroom because someone decided to flood the men's room on the third floor. Getting into the second floor bathroom, he attempts to remove the paint from his tie when he hears mumbled voices. Quickly looking around for the sound, the sound suddenly stops. He can't find anyone. Then he tries once again to wash out the paint when he hears them again.

Then he remember that the second floor bathroom window can be opened and you can jump out on to the roof. Throwing open the window he states loudly, "Who the heck is idiotic enough to come out here and not have the window cracked open?" At the same time Jasper and Emmett say, "Hello."

**An: What did you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bathroom Silhouettes

Soul Barter

Bathroom silhouettes

**AN: Here you go chapter two up and ready for you enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

General POV

"What do you mean that its Chinese food night?" Edward said in a state of disbelief.

"Well it is a Friday and I had pizza last week. I don't see what's so strange about it." Jasper says with a puzzled look on his face trying to reassure himself. He looks towards Ethan only to see him shaking his head.

"Did you forget about the fucking prom you dumbass?" Ethan says and it only seemed to confuse Jasper even more.

"Well you see…" Jasper was interrupted by the bathroom door slamming open.

They all looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement to stay quiet. They knew if anyone found them on the rooftops they would have detentions until they were twenty-five. They heard a loud bang against the wall next to the window and then a male voice say in a very intimidating tone, "Hey there junior what do you think you're doing?"

Another loud bang rattles the walls, "Don't try to be all cute like that."

The three boy's expressions went from worried to wanting see what girl got dragged into the bathroom. When suddenly the other person spoke.

"I'm sorry I thought you liked it when I was cute? Or is it that you're worried some stupid girl will try to steal me away?"

This took the trio outside by surprise, because the second voice was deeper than the first. Now it had their full attention and they began to creep closer to the window.

"I know no girl can steal you away but I can't help but to get a little jealous." Said the first male voice.

The boys on the roof got closer to see. They could see that the boy pinned to the wall was bigger around the size of a football player and the other boy was smaller but was dressed up for some reason. The larger man then said while spinning around to pin the smaller boy to the wall, "Well maybe I can give you a little show before tonight."

He then leaned in to the others neck and said, "It is the least I could do. I mean you are taking me to your prom even if we have to hide it by going as friends."

The group outside was so close to seeing who this mysterious couple was when an arm shut the window. They leaned in close to the window to try and hear more. When suddenly a body was pushed up against the window.

They could see the outline which was followed by, "What if someone comes in? Let's go over to the stall for a bit more fun."

The boys in shock all just looked at each other before noticing that their only way back in was now shut and locked.

Edward whispers, "What do we do now? Do we knock? I don't think they will let us in."

Jasper walks over to a corner and sits down. Ethan pulls out a pack of cards and says, "Well we just wait now. I know someone will find us."

Edward still trying to keep his voice down says, "Well how do you know that?"

Ethan smiles and says, "I just have a feeling…and maybe someone's keys too."

Alice POV

"Hey have you seen Jake? I need to know if he knows if I left my keys in art?" says Alice to a quite girl next to her. The girl just shakes her head and Alice says "come on Isabella, Mr. Gormein can't even hear all the way back here. He even said it was ok to talk while he sets up for his lesson."

Bella spoke in a soft tone, "well I saw him chase after someone in the hall I think it was that junior." Alice looked at her in the same way a small dog does when it doesn't understand. "The tall pitcher that looks like he could be a football player." Added Bella and then it hit Alice like a truck.

"Oh you mean the really cute one with that great ass don't you Bella." Said Alice while she made some obscene hand motions.

Bella with an embarrassed look on her face says, "Stop that! But he really does have a great butt."

They both giggle at what she said when Mr. Gormein stats, "Well because of this thing," he hits a projector, "we won't be able to go over what I had planned for today. Well it's no big lose because I know most of you are talking about prom and this is your last class before it. So you all can do what you want and talk for the rest of this period or sleep just don't make a mess alright."

Mere seconds later the class room breaks into a loud roar while this is happening the door creaks open. Jake sneaks in, trying to be sly, but he ends up nearly tripping over his own seat.

"So where have you been?" Alice says while sitting on his desk.

Taken by surprise by this question he begins to struggle for words when Bella sits on the desk behind him, "Your tie is all messed up too. What were you doing? Or should I be asking who?"

Spinning around he saw Bella leaning in with a very evil look in her eyes. "I have no idea what you mean." He says while taking off his tie to fix it.

"Oh really now," Alice says while grabbing his collar, "What is with this hickey then?"

"W-we-well… ummm… you see… a funny thing happened while I was gone." Jake says while trying to hide his neck and put on his tie at the same time.

Both Bella and Alice leaned in and began to say, "Who was it? I got to know." And then the other would jump in before Jake could give some stupid excuse.

"Come on just tell us. We both didn't know you had some lucky girl on your mind. Who is she? She needs the stamp of approval from us." He could do nothing to defend himself from this two side attack.

He was pushed as far as he could go before he blurted out, "THERE is no girl." Bella leans back and starts to chuckle while Alice just becomes confused.

"What do you mean no girl? Don't think I'm stupid I know someone had to give you that mark."

Jake becomes beat red and mumbles, "Don't worry you'll find out at the dance tonight."

This infuriated Alice she grabs his shoulders, face only inches away from his she says, "Listen to me. I will fucking kill you if you don't tell me right now you little shit."

Jake takes a deep breath and then the bell rings. Jumping up grabbing his books and running out of the room he yells back, "You'll find out at the dance. Oh did you ever get your keys back from Ethan I saw him grab them when you left them on the desk."

Slamming her hand on her desk, "Those little fucks. I swear I'm gonna kill them both."

**AN: What did you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dead Man's Bet

Soul Barter.

Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Well Here's Chapter 3 ready to be read. I own nothing.**

"How about we make a little bet on this hand?" Emmett said.

Edward leaned back sighed and said, "You know that could be fun. However, I'm a little strapped for cash."

"Its ok man this is mainly for Mr. Smokey over there."

Taking a deep breath of his cigarette and blowing a smoke ring, "I think I can do a little bet that is if you're up to it" Jasper says while taking a more relaxed pose.

"ALRIGHT!" Emmett said so loudly it made some nearby birds fly away. "Ok, now no going back on me." He looked eagerly to Jasper whose calm mannerism did not change. "Alright if I win you have to pay up for your surprise later," Jasper looked slightly confused at this. Emmett continued, "But if you win I will get you an even better surprise ok?"

Jasper sat up and said, "Do I get to know what my surprise is?" Emmett just shook his head. Jasper thought for a second and then agreed.

"Well, I will just sit out this hand and be the dealer" Edward said, "Let's get down to it then." Edward reached forward and deals out the flop.

It was a pair of twos and an eight. Both men leaned in waiting for the next card. Edward slowly flips the card loving every second that he can make his friends sweat with anticipation. It was the ace of diamonds

Emmett lets out a sigh of relief. "I got this one mate. You got no chance." Emmett said while he threw down his cards he had a pair of kings, a seven, a two, and an ace.

Jasper's eyes never left the table while he said, "there is one last card to be dealt. Hurry up this time Edward I'm gonna die of old age if you're gonna be as slow as last time." Edward laughs quietly and deals the final card, and it's a jack of spades.

"I won didn't I? Just tell me the good news Jasper." Emmett says while he jumps up and beings to do his very awkward victory dance.

"Shut up Emmett someone might hear us!" Edward hissed at him.

"I don't even give a fuck because I won!" Edward said while dancing around. When the window opens. None of them even heard it unlock.

They all froze in their tracks when they suddenly heard, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" while a small figure flies out the window. Emmett screams while he is tackled to the ground.

A simultaneous "Oooh" was heard from the others and then the small figure says, "I finally found you, you son of a bitch! How long did you think you could hide from me?" The small figure stood up and Emmett rolled over to see Alice standing over top of him.

"Oh Alice what are you doi-…"

She cuts off Emmett before he can finish talking, "Where the fuck are my keys Emmett Christopher

?"

Emmett begins to say something but she just shoves her hand into his face. Jasper stands up and walks over to Emmett who is still on the ground. He crouches down and says, "Looks like things just are not going your way." Placing his cards on Emmett's chest he walks towards the window. "I look forward to the dance." He says while climbing back inside the school.

Emmett quickly grabs the cards looking at them he can't help but to laugh. "I really can't win can I?" Emmett said between laughs, "Fucking beat me with a dead man's hand."

Alice just glares at him and then demands, "I want my damn keys back." Emmett extended his hand with the overly adored keys. They were snatched out of his hands like a bird picking up its prey. She walked over to the window and yelled in, "hey are you coming out here or what?"

There was no response she leaned into the window peering into the dark bathroom. "Where the fuck did she go?" Alice said while turning around to find Edward and Bella talking. "How the fuck did you get back here?" Alice said angrily.

"Well while you were straddling a taken man, you scandalous woman you. I snuck past your unholy act and came to talk to a righteous man." Bella said while holding her head high— like those ladies at church who always look down their noses at other people.

"You little bitch." Alice said she pause for a little longer than a thought and then said, "Hey have you guys noticed that Jasper seems a little strange as of late?"

Bella responded quickly with, "Well I don't have any classes with your secret lover so I haven't seen anything."

Alice snapped back with, "Oh, shut up Tink."

Edward placed his arms on top of Bella's head saying, "Now be nice Tinkerbelle." She slapped his arms down and pouted. Edward continued, "I have noticed that. He seemed kind of sluggish lately. And I haven't seen him eat much at lunch."

Emmett chimed in with, "Yeah I even offer him my extra sandwich today and he said he was full."

"Honey, I'm sorry to break this to you, but no one but you likes your weird ass sandwiches," Bella said. Emmett had a look of deep thought.

Alice let out a deep sigh and kept talking, "I am really worried about him. I mean his parents are never home, and I know he was having a hard time with finding the right college for him. I'm just worried." Everyone had a somber look and no one dared to say a word.

After a few seconds Bella spoke rather softly, "We all are worried about him, but it can only get better in summer. Hey let's do this after the dance. After all this is our last one." Alice nodded with a small nervous smile.

"Alright, let's do this!" Emmett exclaimed while grabbing Edward and walking to the window.

**AN: Well tell me what you guys think! Review!**


End file.
